Godzilla: Dark Resurrection, Darker Revenge
by Kendell
Summary: King Ghidorah has fallen but his evil refuses to stay in the grave and another ancient destroyer has been awakened from its tomb. As the cosmic terrors descend on Tokyo, only Godzilla and Mothra can put an end to Ghidorah's dark vengeance. Ch.3 up!
1. Failed Revenge

Alright, at long last my new Godzilla fic! I have high hopes for this one. The idea for this came out of Godzilla Unleashed. The character Admiral Gyozen allowed his thirst for vengence to completely consume him, driving him insane along with the energies of the alien crystal and Gyozen appears in this fic but its a competely diffrent monster responsable for his descent into madness this time. I hope you'll enjoy this fic as much as I did. We start with a monster rampage and a battle with the Atragon! Enjoy!

* * *

**ゴジラ：ダーク復活濃く、リベンジ**

**(Godzilla: Dark Resurrection, Darker Revenge)**

**Failed Revenge**

**Okinawa, 1999, 3:15 pm;**

Godzilla bellowed as he stormed through the city's ancient structures. His charcoal grey hide still dripping with moisture from rising from the depths of the ocean, his maple leaf shaped dorsal spines tinted blue near their serrated tips, feral fangs extending from his crocodilian snout while fiery orange irises watched the city burn. Humans had created him, they'd destroyed his once simple life as a dinosaur living on a small island in the Pacific, only attacking those who invaded his territory until that fateful day they dropped the bomb on a nearby island, bathing his in radioactivity, creating the nuclear leviathan that now leveled their cities. He did not destroy their cities for vengeance, he was furious for what had been done to him but he was intelligent enough to realize murdering innocent civilians was not what he needed to do to extract his revenge. How he did that was by the battles he had with their armies, their military had dropped the atomic bomb that had given birth to him and with them he rightly laid the blame. He also sought to wreak vengeance for the other monsters who mankind had brought to life with their carelessness but only sought to destroy. He realized some of mankind's creations needed to be destroyed, then there were space monsters that sought the destruction of all life on this planet, but the monsters he sought revenge for were those who only wanted to live in peace, have their own territory and families. They only wanted a peaceful existence but mankind sought to destroy those kaiju because they didn't understand them, yes they might wonder into a city and destroy it, but they didn't do it on purpose. He himself ventured into cities to feed on the atomic plants to power himself, not to kill innocents but that didn't mean he took great pains to avoid doing that, he took the quickest path, nothing more and going through cities also attracted the military he sought revenge on, and if he was angry at the time, he may in fact turn his fury on the city as a whole. He'd saved the world several times before but still humans despised him, so why should he care who he harms in feeding?

He let out a massive roar of challenge as a squad of jets flew low over the city, sending a barrage of missiles at him, doing no damage to the enormous reptile. His dorsal spines glowed neon blue and a beam of atomic destruction flew from his maw, tearing through metal and reducing it to slag, cleanly cleaving off the wings of two jets and sending them spiraling to the ground where they exploded in huge fireballs. He waited for the remaining fighters to take another run at him. This time, he swung his tail around, smashing two more into rubble while charging his Atomic Ray. Godzilla fired his destructive beam at the remaining jet, tearing off its tail and rear engine, sending it falling from the sky and into an oil reserve, triggering a giant explosion. Godzilla let out a bellowing roar of victory but was interrupted once more by a platoon of tanks firing on him from behind. Godzilla swung his tail down on two of them, then swung it around, crushing two more. He brought his claw down, destroying another. He then took one in his mouth and crushed it to bits. The remaining one was victim to an Atomic Ray, reducing it to burning slag. He roared once more and continued on his way to the nuclear plant.

Admiral Gyozen turned a small dragon statue over and over in his hand as he set on the command deck of the Atragon. The ship was long, resembling a space craft in a way, only with a large drill on the front, its boosters in the rear. Its paint was black and red in some places, the drill shining silver. It was capable of working in the air, underwater, even underground. Its broadsides contained four energy guns and multiple proton missile batteries. The drill served the multipurpose of the ship's main gun, a powerful Maser with both freezing and energy capabilities, a digging tool, and of course it could be used as a ramming weapon. It was a panicle of human engineering, a marvel of war, created for the purpose of fending off Kaiju.

Gyozen was a heavily built, muscular man with dark black hair and a heavily scared face, the most obvious was the one over his left eye, which went from the top of his forehead clear down to his cheek. This was from a piece of glass that hit him when the battleship he'd been commanding was smashed in half by Godzilla's tail, his eye itself had required reconstructive surgery but was able to be saved. He was Russian but he had little trouble with punctuation, he still had an accent though and could accurately speak most words, the biggest problem he had was he often forgot to use 'the' or 'a', a common problem Russians had, due to the fact that there was no equal in the Russian Language. "Admiral Gyozen, we have Godzilla on radar." said one of his crewmen.

"Good." said Gyozen, smiling. This was the first time the Atragon would face Godzilla, a chance for revenge for dozens of humiliating defeats the admiral had been dealt when he was commanding battleships. "Full speed ahead, Atragon! Prepare for battle!" he commanded. Soon, the massive form of Godzilla appeared in the distance, sending plumes of fire and smoke into the sky as he stomped through the city. "Prepare Maser Cannon!" he ordered. The drill began to rotate and glow with yellow energy. "Fire!"

Godzilla was approaching the nuclear plant when a powerful force struck his back, knocking him forwards with great force and causing a burning sensation in his back, as well as making him roar in surprise. He growled and rose to his feet, the little damage done healing rapidly. He turned and saw the Atragon, humans had sent many battle machines to try and kill him in the past, all had failed, as too would this one if the monster had anything to say about it. He reared his head back and let out a fierce roar of challenge.

"Well old friend, we will see who is winner this time." said Gyozen. "Prepare drill! Ramming speed!"

The Atragon's drill sprung to life and the ship charged at Godzilla. The King of the Monsters swung around and smashed into the ship's side with his tail, sending it off course but it was able to avoid crashing and turned back to face Godzilla. The missile launchers on the side fired a barrage at the kaiju. Godzilla took the hits, not carrying much at all, though they were more powerful that normal missiles and actually caused him some pain. He charged his Atomic Ray and fired. The drill was once more called upon and was used to deflect the attack but sparks flew from the control panels, taking some damage. "Admiral! We can't take another hit to the drill like that!" yelled one of the crewmen, shielding his face from the sparks.

"Turn to broadside and fire!" ordered Gyozen, ignoring the man.

The Atragon turned to the side and fired orange lasers from ports in the side, striking Godzilla and causing small explosions. Godzilla paid no heed to them and advanced, aware of how difficult he was to kill due to his thick hide and amazing healing abilities. The Atragon flew off the side and came back around, driving its spinning drill into Godzilla's shoulder. Godzilla roared as his flesh was lacerated and blood flew. The Atragon retreated to avoid another impact from his tail, the deep hole bored in Godzilla's shoulder sealing, though it'd take awhile to heal fully and likely leave a scar. The ship's drill kept spinning, blue energy engulfing it. A beam of blue energy shot out, striking Godzilla. He tried to approach but his movements began to slow and ice began to spread out from the spot the beam was hitting. Soon, Godzilla was completely encased in ice. The Atragon charged, attempting to shatter Godzilla with its drill. However, moments before the drill could strike the mighty saurian, Godzilla's dorsal spines flashed with energy moments before a powerful Nuclear Pulse exploded out of him, thawing the ice in an instant as well as forcing back the Atragon. The ship's shields prevented much damage and it came at him again, this time Godzilla charged his Atomic Ray and fired but the ship dove down into the ground, digging into it at a rapid speed, causing Godzilla to miss his mark, instead blowing a hole through a skyscraper.

Gyozen smiled. Godzilla had fallen for their feint. "Dumb lizard." he mocked. "Come up from underneath and run him through!" he ordered.

The Atragon drove towards the surface and erupted underneath Godzilla, burying its drill in his stomach, sending blood and gore flying, causing the nuclear leviathan to roar in pain.

"Keep going!" said Gyozen, excited by Godzilla's roar of pain. "We're going to kill it!" he said, smiling almost insanely.

Godzilla prepared his Atomic Ray and the Atragon was forced to retreat.

"Prepare drill to counter!" ordered Gyozen, not hearing what he'd been told about the drill's disrepair from the first Atomic Ray.

Godzilla fired and it struck the Atragon's drill, this time it failed to stop the beam. The drill shattered, causing the mighty war machine to be penetrated from bow to stern by the Atomic Ray, killing the crew that had not been in the lower areas of the ship. It fell to the ground with a resounding crash as Godzilla let out a massive roar of victory, his stomach already healing from what would've been a mortal wound to any other creature but like his shoulder, it'd leave a scar.

Gyozen struggled out from behind a computer terminal that had been overturned on him. His crew was dead, killed in the crash, a few electrocuted, a few just slammed off of objects, Gyozen's position in the cockpit and his physical strength was all that saved his own life due to being away from anything that might have killed him and his physical strength protecting him from the falling computer terminal. He watched on as Godzilla moved on the nuclear plant. He slammed his fist into the terminal in front of him. He didn't care it was his fault for his crew's demise, he blamed that, as he did every other misfortune that ever befell him, upon Godzilla.

**Tokyo, 1 week later 9:15 pm;**

Gyozen came up of the court room, he'd been court marshaled as a result of that failed battle with Godzilla. He'd let his hatred of Godzilla cloud is judgment at the cost of the Atragon and his entire crew. His command of the Atragon, once and if it was repaired, was revoked and he'd been given 5 years in prison, after which he'd spend another 5 years on probation from the military. For his service to the country in the past, this was a lighter sentence than what he'd earned but his fury for Godzilla had increased tenfold regardless. He looked out the window at the bay. "Godzilla…I swear, if it takes 100 years, vengeance will be mine. I will have my revenge, no matter what I must do!" he swore to himself, anger burning in his eyes.

* * *

Will Gyozen be able to live up to his promise of vengence? We'll see...Anyway, next chapter, I introduce some more of our human character besides the insane one and King Ghidorah approaches! See you then!


	2. The King of Terror Approaches

Ok, been awhile. Anyway, here's chapter two! It has everyone's favorite psychic and my personal favorite military guy. And as the chapter title suggests, King Ghidorah is on his way!**

* * *

**

**The King of Terror Approaches**

**ESP Research Institute, 3 pm, present day;**

Miki Saegusa set in a room, the white walls were bare and the only other things in the room were pictures of various places on Earth. She was a 20 year old, black haired, pretty Japanese girl. She picked up, a picture of Seattle. She closed her eyes and concentrated on it. In her mind's eye, she saw the Space Needle from the view one would see it from below, it was a hot summer day, she could feel it as if she was standing there, she wrinkled her nose at the smell of garbage near the place she'd chosen to remote view. She also heard cars passing and a dog barking. She concentrated again, this time she was inside the needle, well it seemed that way. She felt the cool air conditioning and the slight feeling of vertigo when looking out the side window, she smelled someone's perfume as well, too strong for her tastes. She chuckled as she returned to the real world, she hadn't literally been there, only her mind was. Shivering in a cold place or covering her nose against a smell didn't do any good because the sensation was all in her mind. This was telepathy, a special gift Miki had. She was just taking a break from a much more trying exercise. This room was meant to allow her to concentrate easily so she could advance her powers, thus the lack of furnishing and white paint. Miki was a psychic, and a powerful one at that, she'd been at the center of many Kaiju events in history, partly due to her powers, partly due to her intelligence when it came to tracking them, a rare talent even among psychics, an already rare breed.

She took another picture, this one of outer space. She could chose what she could feel in a remote viewing, obviously feeling what it was like to be in space without a space suit would be very unpleasant, so she chose not to feel, only see. She concentrated, once more her mind took her to outer space, near Pluto, she still couldn't remember whether or not people thought it was a planet anymore, didn't care really. She enjoyed space, it was quiet and weightless, gravity always effected her astral form for some reason, she couldn't fly in her remote viewings, she wasn't yet able to anyway, so the weightlessness and vastness of space where a welcome retreat. However, what she was about to see would shatter this moment of peace. She detected something rocketing through space towards where she'd remote viewed. She turned to look out of the solar system, seeing a large meteor surging through the vacuum of space. She could feel it, something inside it, something alive…evil. A chill went down her spine, at least it felt like it, she concentrated on seeing inside, wanting to know if her fears were true…if HE was coming back to Earth. Within the shell of the meteor was fire, energy…more of the same evil feeling as before. The being detected her, the fire altered its shape into the form of a three headed dragon with enormous wings, letting out a loud cackling roar, it didn't have to form all the way to make it known what it was.

Miki quickly retreated out of her mind, shaking heavily, terrified. She knew this creature, it had attacked Earth before, only the Earth's mightiest creature, Godzilla, had been able to drive him off and even then, it had nearly killed him. It was a monster that had earned its insidious title, the King of Terror. She clutched her head, the encounter had caused a terrible headache. "…King Ghidorah…" she muttered, fearing that cosmic destroyer deeply, as did any sentient being that knew about him. She got up and staggered to the door, she had to warn the military, had to prepare them for the planet killer's arrival. They'd have to align behind Godzilla if they wanted to defeat the space demon, that's all there was to it. Unlike most, she cared about Godzilla, realized he was truly the victim, that mankind had created him and now only wanted to destroy him…that he was the only one who could defend them against the space monster…

**Pacific Ocean, 3:15 pm;**

The ocean erupted as Godzilla rose to the surface, fiery eyes tuned to the heavens as he let out his long, bellowing roar. A jagged scar ran along his stomach, another on his shoulder, both reminders of that battle with the Atragon several years before. Godzilla had a 'six sense' so to speak, an ability to sense other kaiju at unfathomable distances, humans speculated it was telepathic in nature but until Godzilla passed and his body could be examined, it was impossible to tell as most Kaiju had a natural immunity to psychics trying to analyze their minds, though those rare kaiju with telepathy and the intelligence to utilize it could communicate with humans freely. Godzilla sensed Ghidorah speeding through the void towards the planet and his lips curled up in rage at the space monster. He let out a bellowing roar and dove under water, heading towards Osaka at high speeds, sending waves off in all directions around him.

**Infant Island, 3:20 pm;**

Mothra laid on top of her massive multicolored egg, her beautiful wings gently flapping to cool herself, and the two tiny, black haired women, the Shobijin, who set at her feet, singing to her in synchronous. They suddenly stopped and looked up in fear, Mothra looked up as well, though fear for herself was not on her mind but fear for the planet was. All three of them sensed King Ghidorah's approach, and the incredible evil of the titanic planet killer. Mothra's black mandibles opened and she screeched, urgency in the tone of it, telling her priestesses she had to challenge the space monster. "Yes, Mothra…we know you must go face King Ghidorah." said the Shobijin, aware of Mothra's role in defending the Earth. "We'll go tell the humans you're coming." they said, standing up. Mothra screeched again, begging her priestesses to watch themselves, always worried for their welfare. "We'll be careful, don't worry but be careful yourself." they cautioned, Mothra's egg was only laid a few weeks ago and wasn't near ready to hatch for probably another year, if Mothra came too close to dieing, it would result in the egg hatching prematurely to come to her defense, which could endanger the larva, or on rare occasions twin larvae, that would spawn from it. Mothra gave one last look at her unborn child and flapped her massive wings, shining scales fluttering from them as she took off into the sky and made a beeline for Japan. Mothra, unlike Godzilla, took humans into account, that's why she had the Shobijin go ahead of her, so the humans might escape the impending showdown. She knew, however, she couldn't defeat King Ghidorah on her own, she'd need Godzilla's help. She hoped the Monster King would aid her, they had a common foe but the two of them had fought in times past, well this Mothra as well as her ancestors. Still, Godzilla would allow help when he knew he needed it and he knew just how powerful the space demon was. She screeched again as she picked up speed.

**JSDF HQ, 4 pm;**

Major Kuroki was watching the screen telling the current problem. He was a black haired Japanese man in his mid 20s, rather young but he'd earned his rank and was proud of it, not many could get this far in their career so quickly. Godzilla was sighted 100 miles south of Japan, heading north towards Osaka Bay. Meanwhile, Mothra had shown up on radar, also heading that way at about the same time. He didn't know whether or not Mothra was coming to Japan to fight Godzilla or because someone had been foolish enough to enrage her, likely by kidnapping the Shobijin that she protected with her life or endangered her egg. Mothra was known to be a peaceful kaiju but if she had to defend her tiny priestesses or her offspring, she'd destroy everything in her path to do so. "Prepare all armed forces and send them to Osaka." he said. "We have to prepare for anything."

Miki burst in. "Wait!" she yelled, clearly panicked.

"Miki?" asked Kuroki, clearly surprised. "What's wrong?" he asked, he trusted Miki and had a great deal of confidence in her ESP. They'd worked together before and Miki had never failed to do what was asked of her if it didn't go against her morals.

Miki ran up to the control panel and typed in a code to link to the satellites. She was allowed to do this because she was able to track Godzilla and thus could show them where he was with the satellites as opposed to trying to explain. Miki had a strange link to the giant monster, she couldn't read his mind but was capable of something no other psychic was able to do, track him telepathically.

"Miki, we already know Godzilla is heading for Osaka."

"Its not Godzilla I'm worried about." said Miki, clearly afraid. An image of deep space came up on the monitor, showing a large meteor moving through space. "King Ghidorah is coming back."

Kuroki froze and broke into a cold sweat. King Ghidorah was one of the most powerful creatures in the universe, a planet destroying horror from the depths of space that had wiped out life on billions of planets, including Mars and Venus, as well as killing off the dinosaurs, the only reason the human race withstood Ghidorah's wrath was Godzilla. "So that's why Godzilla and Mothra are both heading for Osaka, that must be where King Ghidorah is going to land and they're going to fight him." he said. "Quickly! We must evacuate Osaka, I want every last non-military personal out of that city before any of those monsters make landfall." he ordered his men.

The Shobijin appeared in front of them in a flash of light. They observed the scene and came to the correct conclusion. "I see Miki already told you." they said. "King Ghidorah is returning to Earth."

"Yes, it seems that way." said Kuroki, he'd actually been expecting them to show up, they normally did when Mothra needed to communicate, being they were her 'avatars' so to speak. "And it looks like Godzilla and Mothra are heading to intercept him." he said.

The two tiny women nodded. "We know." they said. "And you must help them fight King Ghidorah, it's the only way to ensure King Ghidorah is not victorious."

Kuroki nodded, understanding the graveness of the situation required teamwork with the monsters. "Send our forces to Osaka, no one is to open fire on Godzilla and Mothra, we are to help them in this upcoming battle with King Ghidorah." he ordered.

* * *

Ok, not much there but a set up chapter, but next chapter, King Ghidorah comes to Earth!


	3. Advent of the Space Demon

Ok, sorry for the long wait. Anyway, more action! King Ghidorah arrives! And the first, major battle is set up! Enjoy!

* * *

**Advent of the Space Demon**

**Osaka, 9pm;**

The city was barren, evacuated, no one stirred in it but a large military force waiting nearby. Even the animals had left the city, animals could sense natural disasters and that's just what kaiju were, living forces of nature…however, the first of the three monsters heading for Osaka was truly evil. King Ghidorah was truly a monster, he destroyed life for his own enjoyment, because he liked it, relished in the destruction he caused. The meteor appeared in the sky, first a small fireball high in the distance. Then the object got larger and larger as it got closer. The cosmic egg of the space demon crashed to Earth, smashing apart buildings, leaving a large trail of damage in its wake. It was silent for a few minutes, no sound escaping it except the hiss of intense heat coming in contact with moisture in the air. Then a crack formed along the outside of the meteor, revealing the flames raging within it. The fires erupted out, high into the sky, the flames began to take the shape of a three headed bipedal dragon. Soon the flames solidified into the golden terror known as King Ghidorah.

Three draconic heads topped long necks, a 'crown' of horns sprouting from the back, two massive wings keeping him aloft, two long tails ending in a spiked barb extended behind him, and golden scales covered the body from head to toe. Though he lacked arms, his two secondary heads made up for that, however, if the middle head was lost, the other two heads could take control. Ghidorah landed with a screech not unlike the sound of a bell emitting from each head, each head having a different pitch. Ghidorah took a moment to relish in the destruction his arrival had caused, breathing in the smoke from the flames like it was fine perfume. He let out another roar and yellow energy collected in each of his maws, his eyes lit up yellow, and lightning-like rays of energy spouted forth from his terrible maws, tearing apart buildings in a blast of awful destructive power. He fired his Gravity Beams once more, slicing a skyscraper in two and sending it falling onto several more smaller buildings. He flapped his huge wings, whipping up a maelstrom that tore buildings apart. He unleashed his Gravity Beams while keeping up the windstorm, creating a destructive onslaught of pure destruction.

**JSDF HQ, 9:30 pm;**

Miki and Kuroki watched this in horror, unable to avert their gaze from the space demon's destructive rampage. "I wish I could send in our troops but without Godzilla and Mothra, they'd be slaughtered." he admitted, knowing King Ghidorah was far too deadly to send innocent men to die against without the kaiju.

"Mothra and Godzilla will make it." said Miki. "And they'll be able to defeat King Ghidorah." she said, having the utmost confidence in the giant monsters.

"She's right, they can do it if they work together." said the Shobijin.

"Well those two haven't exactly gotten along in the past." said Kuroki. "They've had some pretty violent battles in the past."

"But Godzilla has worked with other monsters to face a stronger opponent in the past." said Miki. "And he knows how powerful King Ghidorah is, he'll work with Mothra to defeat him."

"I hope you're right."

**Osaka, 9:40 pm;**

King Ghidorah took flight and rained more destruction down on the city with his deadly Gravity Beams, reducing structures to flaming rubble. Suddenly, a beam of blue energy struck his back, sending him crashing into a row of buildings. The space monster slowly rose to his feet, anger seething inside him that anyone would dare assault him. When he saw what it was that had attacked him, his anger reached a fever pitch. Godzilla stood in front of the evil monster, roaring in challenge to this tyrant from the depths of space. Ghidorah replied with a vengeful screech, this monster was the one of only two creatures to ever have beaten back the King of Terror, the thought of that defeat burned inside Ghidorah's mind, the humiliation he felt at being defeated by another being, especially a dinosaur, the very beasts he himself had driven into extinction.

King Ghidorah prepared another bombardment of Gravity Beams but was interrupted once more by something impacting his back, driving him face first to the ground. With an angry cackle, Ghidorah rose to his feet and one of his heads looked behind him, he didn't dare take all his eyes off Godzilla. He growled in anger when he saw a Mothra floating softly in the air behind him. In ancient times, life on Earth had only be saved thanks to Mothra's very first ancestors, prehistoric Mothra had battled and drove off the space demon and spared the remaining species from his rage. The two beings that had foiled him in the past confronting him at the same time. While part of his mind told him this wasn't good, the dominant, vengeful part told him this was a chance to take his vengeance on both of theses fools. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a battery of tanks moving in and aiming at him, then a squadron of jets flew overhead, targeting him, every type of military vehicle in the Japanese's army were taking aim upon the hateful hydra. Ghidorah knew he would hardly feel their attacks but he still was irritated by this turn of events and it would be a distraction.

Godzilla looked on at the space monster, then his eyes went to Mothra when she blindsided Ghidorah, at that point she'd screeched to tell him they were on the same side this time, Godzilla didn't argue. What most surprised him, however, was the human military were only taking aim on Ghidorah, not on the other two, as was normally their style. Godzilla accepted their help, he was badly wounded by Ghidorah last time they fought and Godzilla now had the jagged scar on his stomach and shoulder from his battle with the Atragon years ago, something he took into account when considering the upcoming fight, scar tissue was never as strong as it originally was and Ghidorah would likely identify this damaged area. However, the primordial thirst for revenge burned inside his mind, the genetic memories from the Godzillasaurus that had been alive when King Ghidorah had first arrived on Earth, his mind compelled him to seek vengeance for the destruction Ghidorah had caused his species. He let out a bellowing roar of challenge at the space dragon, Mothra screeching her challenge as well, and Ghidorah screeched, accepting the challenge for one battle to the death.

* * *

Ok, I think the plot summery already gave it away but the battle is next chapter! Enjoy!


End file.
